barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie The Princess
Images from the 2012 film Barbie The Princess & the Popstar. Book Illustrations New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296590-1500-1500.jpg|Tori disguised as Keira and Keira disguised as Tori after they switch places for the second time New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296583-1500-1500.jpg|Keira disguised as Tori and Vanessa Fluffy-Pie strolling in the royal gardens on the carriage New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296581-1500-1500.jpg|Tori, Meredith and Trevi laughing after having pranked their aunt, Duchess Amelia New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296580-1500-1500.jpg|The three princesses of Meribella, the King and the Duchess greeting their guests New-PaP-image-still-barbie-movies-31296579-1500-1500.jpg|Tori and Keira showing each other their magical objects Extremely-big-still-of-PaP-anyone-barbie-movies-31915337-2560-1682.jpg|Crider looking inside the Secret Garden when Keira and Tori are there Extremely-big-still-of-PaP-anyone-barbie-movies-31915372-2560-1682.jpg|Keira singing on stage PaP-Pillow-fight-I-d-rather-pick-my-guitar-strings-barbie-movies-31923990-1024-1262.jpg|Keira about to sing "Look How High We Can Fly" PaP-Did-anybody-want-for-big-picture-of-Tori-s-pink-wig-barbie-movies-31923972-1024-1262.jpg|Tori disguised as Keira meeting the little citizens of Meribella Fbb1201a84b1fe20ceef2363e1561898.jpg 185px-PaP_1.PNG|A picture from the story in the Greek website Save The Diamond Roses!.jpg|Tori and Keira tried to save the Diamond Roses from Crider and Rupert. Oh, No! The roses is faded!.jpg|Tori and Keira shocked looks the roses is faded. Princess and Popstar Life Style.png|Tori and Keira in their life. Princess is Wanna Have Fun!.png|Tori as the princess that wanna have fun. To Be A Popstar.png|Tori disguising as a popstar singing in the concert. New Fabulous Friend.jpg|Tori and Keira introduce themselves. Makeover Magic.jpg|Another picture of Tori and Keira showed their magical things. Magic Diamond Roses.jpg|The Diamond Gardenia with Garden Fairies. A Magic Rose.jpg|Tori and Keira looks the magic roses, meanwhile Crider saw them. Princess and Popstar Concert Tour.jpg|Tori and Keira singing in the final concert. 9789673208029-2.jpg|From the Junior Novelization. 9789673208029-3.jpg 9789673208029-4.jpg 9789673208029-5.jpg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_1.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_2.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_3.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_4.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_5.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_6.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_7.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_8.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_9.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_10.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_11.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_12.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_13.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_14.jpeg Book Illustration of Princess & Popstar_15.jpeg Promotional Images Princess Popstar.jpg Barbieprincesspopstarwallpaperpinkpurple.jpg The Princess and The Popstar Wallpaper.jpg The Princess and The Popstar.jpg Princess Tori and Keira.jpg 68452 240912486038144 852988884 n.jpg Wallpaper pap.jpg Rock and Rull.jpg Rockstar Concert.jpg Best Friends Rock!.jpg Princess Rocks!.jpg Setting.jpg Concert.jpg Kingdom Castle.jpg Barbie The Princess & The Popstar Soundtrack Album.png Renders Toriplayguitar.png|Tori playing her guitar Princess Victoria.png|Tori Curtsying Princess and The PopStar.png|Keira singing and Tori playing her guitar Princess Popstar.png|Tori and Keira Singing Concept Art Wpm01 Zoe Stage.jpg wpm02_Stage_w_palace_F.jpg wpm04_Castle_F.jpg wpm13_Garden_wpm5.jpg wpm19_At_Playhouse.jpg wpm18_Bedroom_wpm2.jpg wpm23_Throne_Rm_F.jpg wpm39_City2.jpg wpm40_Backstage_F.jpg wpm44_Ancient_Hallway.jpg wpm55_Secret_Hallway_F.jpg wpm56_Panel_28.jpg wpm57_Main_Hall.jpg wpm72_City_Night_Light.jpg wpm62_Over_Bridge.jpg Screenshots toriandvanessa.jpg|Princess Victoria and her pet dog Vanessa kera.jpg|Popstar Keira and her pet Riff maribe.jpg|The kingdom of Maribellla amphithe.jpg|The Meribella Amphitheatre where all the concerts take place Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-4251.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-8103.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-7429.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-2795.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-5101.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-8336.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-1988.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-3292.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-2332.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-1174.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-600.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-597.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-580.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-557.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-479.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-280.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-229.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-200.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-168.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-145.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-7227.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-7311.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-2611.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-7937.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-7286.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-200.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg Barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-7311.jpg Final-barbie-movies-32099911-1024-576.png Final-barbie-movies-32099908-1024-576.png Final-barbie-movies-32099904-1024-576.png Final-barbie-movies-32099902-1024-576.png Final-barbie-movies-32099906-1024-576.png Final-barbie-movies-32099914-1024-576.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-22h01m27s255.png 1000px-Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h01m29s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h14m23s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h10m49s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h50m01s30.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h32m48s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h06m06s209.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h02m26s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h31m09s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h54m37s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-29-18h21m35s203.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-04-01h00m40s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-19h39m13s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-22-13h04m17s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-22-11h51m43s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-22-11h52m19s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-06-17h32m22s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-16h17m38s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h27m51s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-21-18h17m57s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h37m20s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h13m01s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h46m07s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-14-19h01m22s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-16h03m37s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h13m12s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h30m11s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h50m12s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h17m49s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h55m09s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h26m26s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h16m07s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h30m45s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h17m00s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h15m14s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h05m11s33.png 1 (1).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (1).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (2).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (3).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (4).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (5).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (6).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (7).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (8).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (9).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (10).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (11).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (12).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (13).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (13).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (14).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (15).png The Princess and The Popstar - Bloopers_Outtakes (16).png Category:Galleries